mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Babs Seed/Gallery
One Bad Apple Babs Seed behind the smoke S3E4.png|Last stop, Ponyville. Bab's first appearance S3E4.png|Babs Seed, as she departs the train. Apple Bloom meets Babs Seed S3E04.png|Apple Bloom is eager to meet Babs Seed. CMC jumping S3E04.png|"Get outta my face!' Babs 'Thanks, I'm happy to' S3E04.png|Apple Bloom ate too much Gak Sweetie Belle "This is gonna be the best week" S3E4.png|Babs listening to Sweetie Belle. Babs 'Sure hope it's gonna be' S3E04.png|Babs Seed, doesn't seem impressed by Sweetie's eagerness. Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png|"Mother of Celestia, why did I come here?" Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png|Babs looking at Apple Bloom. CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png|Sweetie Belle, telling Babs about the'' Summer Harvest Parade.'' Apple Bloom 'And we've got a really big surprise' S3E04.png|Scootaloo, kidnap Babs and take her to the clubhouse! Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png|Babs could feel Scootaloo's hooves almost covering her eyes. Babs looking outside S3E04.png|Babs looking outside. Babs looking outside S3E04 2.png|The clubhouse Babs' iris enlarges S3E04.png|Adorable face Babs_covers_her_flank_S3E04.png|Super wide eyed, cuteness. Apple Bloom 'and you seem like the perfect candidate' S3E04.png|Babs, hiding her flank. Scootaloo walking towards Babs Seed S3E04.png|Seeing Scootaloo. Scootaloo 'since you don't have a cutie mark'n'all' S3E04.png|Too much "Sugar bump" Babs 'Oh, yeah' S3E04.png|Ooh yeah, right. Babs Seed looking S3E04.png|What are you trying to say? Babs Seed not too impressed S3E04.png|She seems unsure. Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png|How is she hanging from there? Babs 'Sure' S3E04.png|Uh, sure. CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png|" Hmmmmmmm " CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Babs entering barn S3E4.png Babs forced smile S3E4.png Diamond Tiara appears S3E4.png|Huh, who are you? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png|....And you? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png|And, they're laughing at you three? Babs Seed listening to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E4.png|Normal Babs. Babs Seed pupil shrink S3E4.png|"What did I just see?!" Babs Seed embarrassed of blank flank S3E4.png|Babs, upon being called a "blank flank." Babs Seed malicious grin S3E4.png|When I smile like this, everypony understands who I really am. Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png|The deed is done. Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png|Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom cornered S3E4.png|Putting Apple Bloom in her place. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png|"What are you, a snitch?" Babs Seed slams the door S3E4.png|Babs Seed, upon entering Sugarcube Corner. Babs leaping towards CMC's table S3E04.png|She looks like a Lion. Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png|Hand over the milkshakes! Babs Seed spins the table of milkshakes S3E4.png|Babs Seed, spinning the table. Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png|Babs Seed drinking milkshakes with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. CMC looking out the door S3E4.png|Munch, munch Babs Seed about to spit out seeds S3E4.png|Spitting apple seeds on the Crusaders. CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png|Don't you usually do that with a Watermelon? 0-0 CMC running from Babs S3E4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png Babs_smirking_in_the_corner_S3E04.png|Smirk Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png|Babs, with a tomato and a milkshake. Close-up to Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png|A close up of Babs eye, with the reflection shaped like a seed. Seed sprouting out of Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png|You got a seed in your eye, Babs! Babs Seed appears in the film S03E04.png|Found ya'll. Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png|Let's all go to the lobby, let's all go to the lobby... Babs_coming_out_of_the_movie_screen_S3E04.png|Pinkie is so proud of her. Babs Seed drinks out of a movie character S3E4.png|The poor milkshake was never seen or heard from again... Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png|Babs Wolf. Babs in wolf costume scaring the CMC S3E04.png|Babs dressed as a wolf,scaring the Crusaders. Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png|Painting mustaches on the Crusaders' faces. CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, being laughed at. Babs Seed shaking an apple tree S3E4.png|Babs giving the apple tree a shake. Babs Seed about to jump on a puddle S3E4.png|Babs, about to splash into a puddle. Babs Seed jumps on a puddle S3E4.png|Splash! Babs Seed about to shake an apple tree S3E4.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs pointing at the CMC S3E04.png|Hey! What are you doing at my clubhouse? Babs 'Well, it was yours' S3E04.png|Well it was yours Babs Seed listening to Scootaloo shout at her S3E04.png|And now it's mine Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png|And let's keep it that way! Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png|Lets put our butts together! Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png|Babs Seed concealing her flank. Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png Babs sleeping S3E04.png|*snore* Apple Bloom trying to sleep on hay S3E04.png|I'm sleeping in your bed Apple Bloom, whatcha gonna do about it. Apple Bloom walking quietly S3E04.png Apple Bloom stops S3E04.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png|Whoa. Scootaloo wink S3E4.png|Looking at Scootaloo with not so nice eyes. Scootaloo had your chance S3E4.png|Huh. The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Babs driving the float S3E04.png|Babs seems to enjoy driving the float. Babs sees some problems S3E04.png|Oh no. Babs cannot control the float S3E04.png Babs trying to control the float S3E04.png The float falling off the cliff S3E04.png Scootaloo pushing Babs off from the float S3E04.png Babs falling out from the float S3E04.png Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Babs "You saved me!" S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png Babs 'You pushed me out just when the float' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'we were the reason it was headed into the lake' S3E04.png|Hey, watch it. Babs shocked S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully' S3E04.png|You see Babs, we were just getting you back for being a big bully... Apple Bloom and Babs Seed S3E04.png|Babs hides her flank with her tail. Apple Bloom 'Guess what we're tryin' to say is' S3E04.png|Babs, feels sorry for what she did. CMC apologizes to Babs S3E04.png|We're sorry. Babs blows her hair S3E04.png|Blowing her fringe out of her way. Babs apologizes to the CMC S3E04.png|Babs apologizes for being a bully Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png|Babs, listening to Applejack. Sweetie Belle "That's what I kept on saying!" S3E4.png|Babs listening to Sweetie Belle. Babs wants to start over S3E04.png|"Can we start over?" Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png|All is forgiven Sweetie Belle formally welcoming Babs Seed S03E04.png|Hold on your hooves. Babs_blushing_S3E04.png|Babs Seed, blushing. Scootaloo congratulating Babs Seed S3E04.png|That's quite a long paper, Sweetie Belle. Babs_Seed_is_now_a_CMC_S3E4.png|"Yay, my own cape!" Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png|Babs Seed, the new member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Babs about to depart S3E04.png|Babs Seed and Applejack Babs angry S3E04.png|Babs stands up for her friends Babs smiling S3E04.png|Ooh please. Babs_Seed_means_it_S3E4.png|Babs Seed, about to give a couple of bullies, "The Stare". Babs smiling closeup S3E04.png|The new "stare" master... Fluttershy's got a new rival. XD Babs CMC high hoof S3E04.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders hoof-bump yay! CMC waving Babs goodbye S3E04.png|Bye, Babs, bye! Apple Family Reunion Babs blowing her mane S3E08.png|Same ol' Babs Seed. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png|Glad to see each other. Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png|Apple Bloom and Babs Seed hugging. Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png|I know it's only been four episodes... Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png|...but I was afraid I'd never show on-camera again! Apple Bloom walking with Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I can't wait to hear all about it!' S3E08.png Babs 'Okay. So first day' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs hears Applejack S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sees Applejack S3E08.png Babs 'gonna miss out on spendin' time' S3E08.png Babs 'Forget about it!' S3E08.png Babs blowing her mane 2 S3E08.png Babs Seed smiling S03E08.png Babs Seed, Applejack, and Apple Bloom S3E8.png Applejack pushing Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking unhappy S3E08.png|''That doesn't sound good.'' Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Babs 'Whoa, is that the finish line' S3E08.png Applejack 'where you go on to the next leg of the race' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'There's more?' S3E08.png Applejack 'Much more' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed looking worried S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Apple Bloom, Babs and fillies staring S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png|Seriously? Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs seven-legged race S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sweating S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs frustrated S03E08.png The fillies running around trees S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom running around a tree S3E8.png Apple Bloom 'Great!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Ugh...' S3E08.png Babs 'You alright' S3E08.png Babs sees Apple Bloom fall S3E08.png Babs sees Apple Bloom on the ground S3E08.png Babs sigh S3E08.png Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Babs balancing plates S3E08.png Babs 'Yeah. Two' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Do they wanna be Crusaders' S3E08.png Babs 'Totally!' S3E08.png Babs balancing the plate S3E08.png Babs Seed I can't feel my tongue S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sticking their tongues out S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'wants this to be like a super-awesome reunion' S3E08.png|Let's hide from the over scheduling Babs 'we'd never get a minute to just hang out!' S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom hearing Applejack S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom looking up S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I haven't had any time with Babs!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'We were so busy with that obstacle course' S3E08.png Applejack 'There'll be plenty of time' S3E08.png Babs Seed looks real worried S3E8.png Apples have fun S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png S3E08 Bat Attack 2.png S3E08 Bailing Out 4.png Applejack really S3E8.png|Babs Seed not looking so happy at the camera. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Babs and Apple Bloom S3E08.png Got a new partner S3E08.png Babs Seed eye error while cleaning wood S3E8.png|Oops, they both have the same eye colour Applejack, Apple Bloom and Babs smiling S03E08.png|''The pony way.'' Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Apple Bloom "I can't wait" S3E8.png Babs looks forward to the next reunion S3E8.png Apple Bloom "I mean obviously" S3E8.png|It's "leviOsa", not "levioSA". Apple Bloom sad about Babs leaving S3E8.png Babs cheers up Apple Bloom S3E8.png Babs hugging Apple Bloom S3E08.png S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith watching Apple Bloom and Babs Seed.png S3E8 photo album 1 (Apple Bloom leaping).png S3E8 photo album 3 (dancing ponies).png S3E8 photo album 4 (AB and Babs with helmets).png|Babs Seed and Apple Bloom, salute. Promotional images Babs Seed S3E04.png|She is the dyed-in-the-wool horse's rear end that drives One Bad Apple's plot. One Bad Apple sticker.png|A sticker of an image from the episode from GetGlue, showing Babs Seed along with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders